Dream Catcher
by Dahkoro5050
Summary: BB and Rae have been fighting more than usual, but one thing leads to another and now they are reliving one another's pasts. Will BB learn why Rae secludes herself from the world, and will Rae learn why BB is constantly in the company of others? Rated T for safety. R&R Enjoy!
1. The Feud

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Never have, never will. Now that that's covered, please enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!**

The Feud

It was a really bad week to be a Titan. On monday, Mumbo Jumbo managed to get the drop on them, trapping each of them inside into specially designed water tanks. Everyone but Beast Boy was trapped in extremely resistant glass containers, not even Starfire's Tamaranian strength was enough to break it, while Beast Boy's aquatic prison was fitted with electro-emitters which prevented him from transforming.

As Mumbo exited stage left, Beast Boy managed to change into an electric eel and then into an orca to break out of his cage. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy freed Cyborg first since he was closest and had the best chance of knowing how to break his team mates out of their cages. The pair then moved to free Starfire and Robin because they were the closest. Beast boy just barely made it in time to save Raven after freeing the Boy Wonder. After they had all caught their breath, that was when the arguing began.

"Way to go, Beast Boy, you gave him the perfect idea to nearly kill us all." Raven remarked.

"C'mon, Rae, how was I supposed to know he could do that!? Besides, it seemed like he already had it planned." Beast Boy defended.

"Woah, guys-" Cyborg began.

"Yeah, you just brought it to the forefront of his mind." she said. "_Your no Houdini. I bet we could get out of a water tank easy_." She mocked. "Azar, what idiot says that in the middle of a battle? Huh, that explains everything."

"Friends, we should do the stopping of the fighting. I would not want-" Starfire started to say.

"At least I was able to escape. Wait a sec, you're just upset that you were the last to be rescued, aren't you?" He asked.

"That doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about," Raven yelled.

"It has everything to do with what we're talking about. Well as you've said before, Raven, someone has to be last!" Beast Boy was referring to another argument that was never resolved where Raven referred to him as the weakest link in the team.

"Seriously, you're going to go there-"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Robin. "Thanks to you two Mumbo Jumbo has escaped. Seriously, What has gotten into you two, huh? You've been at each other's throats all week. If something doesn't change soon, I'm going to intervene. And trust me, you don't want me to do that." And with that, he and the other two left without a word.

The two stood in silence for a moment before flying off to the tower without a word. That was monday.

Tuesday was not much better. If they had had any villains to fight things would have been better. Raven would have had an excuse to let out her anger, Beast Boy would have had a distraction from the downcast mood he'd been in, and the others would have been able to escape the tension in the tower that lay so thick you probably couldn't cut it if you tried. Unfortunately there was no criminal activity that warranted their attention.

Beast Boy and Raven avoided each other at all cost to prevent the punishment Robin would surely dish out if they fought again.

It was wednesday, and things were still tense around the tower, when suddenly the alarm rang. Everyone met in the Ops room to be briefed. It was the first time in over twenty four hours that Beast Boy and Raven had been in the same room, and everyone was rigid, no one wanted to spark an argument.

"Cinderblock is rampaging downtown, I want a quick takedown and minimal damage. Raven, Beast Boy, are you two going to be a problem?" Robin asked.

"No," they replied curtly.

When they arrived Cinderblock was smashing cars with a lamp post.

"I wonder what he's trying to accomplish?" Beast Boy wondered allowed.

"He probably just wants attention." Raven replied. "He just goes about it a different way than you do, Beast Boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy whined.

"Alright," Robin said, cutting off any further argument. "Starfire and Raven I want you two to take to the air and perform those aerial assault maneuvers you've been practicing. Raven try to use the cars and lamp posts that are already busted up."

"Of course," She replied. With that the two heroines took to the air to begin their attack on the giant rock monster. Robin turns back to the other two.

"Cy and I will use our ranged attacks to do what the girls are doing in the air down here on the ground. Beast Boy I want you to keep his focus on you. Trip him, charge him, dodge his attacks, whatever it takes." Beast Boy looked like he was about to protest, but Robin interrupted. "If he's focused on you he won't be throwing things around, destroying property."Beast Boy gave a nod of understanding, and with that they entered the fray.

Starfire bombarded the giant beast with her starbolts, simultaneously flying around in a random pattern him so that he might disorientated. The brute roared as his back was showered with starbolts, and as he turned to face his enemy he was struck in the chest with a car encased in a black aura. Before he could retaliate a green elephant's trunk had wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled it out from underneath him, forcing him down onto the street.

"Watch your step, blockhead! Ya never know when an elephant might mistake you for a tree." Beast Boy taunted. Cinderblock roared as he got up and charged at the green boy who had dared to knock him over. Cinderblock was not a very smart creature, but he knew one thing: he did not like to be on the ground, and he hated it when he was put there by force.

When he reached the place where the green boy was he realized that he was no longer there. He also realized that he was going to fast to stop himself and he smashed into a building. As he pulled himself out of the wall, he was hit by a flurry of attacks. Green bolts of energy that struck his shoulder, a blue beam of sound that rattled his jaw, explosive disks that he had blocked with his arms, and a lamp post that he had dropped when the green boy had tripped him had hit him in the stomach when he raised his arms. 'The green boy,' he thought. 'Must get the green boy.'

The brute spotted his foe and charged, ignoring the barrage of attacks that were showered upon him.

"Back for more, Big Guy?" Beast Boy said as he dodged a punch that left a small crater in the street. This continued for a while, Cinderblock would charge Beast Boy, attempt some sort of attack, be it a punch, jab, kick, or tackle, and Beast Boy would dodge, sending the monster into a building, car, lamp post, or anything else behind him at the time. It was much like a bull fighter in the arena, with Cinderblock staring as the bull. Meanwhile the others would let him have it with everything they had when Beast Boy was far enough away so he wouldn't get hit by their attacks. Eventually the monster grew tired, and didn't see Robin and Cyborg planning their final attack.

"I'll bring the Sonic if you bring the Boom." Cyborg said.

"Bringing on the Boom," Robin answered. With the villain down for the count the team looked up to assess the damage. There were craters everywhere, craters in the walls, craters in the streets. Cars were crumpled up and street lights were laying on the ground, sending sparks flying.

"Azar, Beast Boy, you've set a new record for most property involuntarily destroyed," Raven remarked with a smirk. She meant it as a joke, to try and lighten the tension between them, but just after she had said that, some sparks hit a pool of gasoline, igniting it and a nearby car. The car exploded, setting of a chain reaction demolishing three other cars one at a time. Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched the scene unfold, well, almost everyone's. Beast Boy's squinted as he angrily inhaled, preparing to yell at the offending empath. Starfire and Cyborg opted to stand over by Cinderblock to wait for the authorities and to avoid the huge argument that was about to ensue.

"Really Raven, I just spent the past ten minutes trying not to let a giant rock squash me into jelly so that you guys could wail on him from a safe distance!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Beast Boy, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Raven," he cuts her off, "I don't want to hear about how you didn't mean to insult me. You always do it, you know you do. You know it hurts my feelings, cause if you don't you're a pretty lousy empath, well either that or you're just heartless." Beast Boy glared at her while she just stood there trying to keep a stoic face, but inside her emotions were raging. Rage was angry that he had just called her heartless, while Timid couldn't help but agree with him. Brave wanted her to be the bigger person and apologise, but Wisdom commented that apologising while he was still fuming would only lead to more arguing. Just then Robin spoke up.

"Beast Boy, fly back to the tower to cool off, I don't want to have to deal with this in front of the public. Raven, you're riding back with Starfire and Cyborg." Beast Boy growled something about spiky-haired tyrants thinking they know everything, but complied and left in the form of a Golden Eagle before Robin could retort. He turned to Raven and spoke calmly. "I'm gonna take a small ride, and when I come back I want you and Beast Boy to meet me in my office so that we can discuss the changes that are going to be made around here."

"Robin, I didn't mean to hurt him like that, I just wanted to-"

"Save it. I'm just as mad at you as I am at him. I'm taking the drive so that when we do talk I won't become the 'spiky-haired tyrant' I'm made out to be." He finished with a growl before stepping on his motorcycle and speeding off. She walked over to the other two who were just about finished with Cinderblock's transportation arrangements. When they were finished they all climbed into the car. Cyborg was driving, and Starfire was in the front seat telling herself that whatever Robin had planned for her to friends was for the best. _'I just wish that Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy would cease their quarreling. It is most unnerving to see them yell at one another so often.'_

This left Raven the whole back seat of the T-car with her own thoughts. _'Azar, you've really done it this time, Raven. In all our fights he's never once brought up my empathetic powers, and from the way he said it I know he's had it at the back of his mind. It's not my fault that I can't tell what his emotions mean. They always seem to scream at me, he feels so much, but it's like his emotions speak another language. He has a good point, though, why do I insult him all the time. Chances are I was the one that started this feud between us with a snarky comment in the first place.'_

_'You know exactly why you do it, Raven.'_ Knowledge stated. _'You have a reputation to keep. The Dark Untouchable Empath. If they knew, if he knew, what you really thought and how you really feel he would think you had gone soft and that reputation would be ruined.'_

_'When you say it like that I sound like a bitch from one of those prepy reality shows Starfife always watches.'_ Raven replied.

_'She's just calling it like it is, Rae Rae,'_ Rude stated. Raven huffed in disagreement.

_'The whole Ice Queen routine is really getting old, Raven.'_ Brave interjected. _'You wanna know the times he's been the happiest, well, around you anyways. Its when you're real and honest with him. Remember how quick he cheered up when you talked to him after the Beast incident. Or his pleasant surprise when he last came to Nevermore and you told him you didn't not like him. If you let him see the real you, he'd probably ecstatic to find out that you love his jokes, as corny as they are, that you love his goofy smile, that you love the way he brightens up the room when he walks in, or how nothing ever gets him down. I'd remind you of all physical stuff you love about him, but that's more love and lust's departments. Ya gotta be brave and tell him the truth.'_

_'But my powers-'_

_'Won't be a problem.'_ Love, previously known as Affection, stated._ 'When you loved Malchior you were in perfect harmony, you could feel anything you wanted to feel with no repercussions.'_

_'Because I thought he loved me back. When he broke my heart it took everything I had took keep my powers from destroying the city. What would happen if Beast Boy rejects me, or worse, goes along with it even though he doesn't feel the same,'_ Raven said. _'If, more like when.'_

_'Trust me girl, when a boy showers you with corny jokes just to get you to smile, he likes you.'_

_'Not in the few days. He hasn't tried to make me smile once since this little feud began.'_

_'It isn't little.'_ Timid spoke. _'He doesn't talk to us unless we're yelling at him and he never looks at us with a smile anymore.'_

_'I just don't know what to do anymore.'_ Just then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Raven, we're home." Cyborg told her looking through the rear view mirror. Starfire had already left, she knew that in times like this Raven wished to be alone, and she did not want what had happened between Raven and Beast Boy to happen between her and Raven. Cyborg saw she hadn't moved, nor did she answer him. _'She's probably havin' one of those internal debates with her emotions.'_ He guessed. He learned that she had these little debates when she zoned out working with him on the T-car once._ 'She never did tell me what she was debating over.'_ he thought idly as he waited for her to come back to the world.

While Raven was having a debate with her emotions, Beast Boy was having a discussion with his darker side, known to all only as The Beast. The Beast was not an evil being living inside Beast Boy everyone else assumed. It had always been a part of him, ever since he had gotten his powers. He just hadn't realized what it was until it had been given the ability to take form as the monster everyone saw it as in what was dubbed 'The Beast Incident'. He was a primal being of instinct, unadulterated by human culture and uncaring of societies ways. His instincts would constantly clash with Beast Boy's human instincts, which followed certain rules and moral codes. And yet he was still inherently Beast Boy, and yielded to his will. Though that's not to say he does so quietly.

_**'You should not have to subject the walking rainbow's lead.'**_ The Beast argued. _**'You hold the power of the entire animal kingdom at your fingertips and could easily become the alpha of this pack.'**_

_'Dude, I know you're only trying to look out for me, but not everyone can lead, I mean who would be left to follow after?'_ Beast Boy countered. He knew where this was going, he'd had this argument before.

**_'The strong are destined to lead, it is the way of life.'_** The Beast replied.

_'I'm perfectly happy with my place on the team. Sure Robin can be overbearing sometimes, but he's a better leader than any of us.'_

**_'What the Mate would say had she heard you thinking such long words. I'll never understand why you hide behind idiocy. A beast such as us should not have so stoop so low.'_** The Beast growled.

_'Dude, why do you still call her that? She absolutely hates me!'_ The Beast noticed the subject change, but decided to let it go. He loved to discuss The Mate, it always drove the master crazy. It was the same every time. And cue his declaration of love…

_'I mean of course she hates me. I'm the idiot that's fallen in love with her, and she's disgusted by it.'_ And the self-deprecation…

_'I'm loud, obnoxious, I smell like wet dog, though that's not really my fault. It's not like I can control the fact that my hair is practically fur! And that's another thing, I'm an animal. I'm probably more like a pet that can talk to her than anything.'_ Now the exaltation of The Mate…

_'And she's so perfect. Always aloof and untouchable, nothing ever gets to her. She changed her own destiny for, Gods sakes! Destined to be the end of the world, and she still did everything she could to be a hero before the end. So strong and independant, I would just drag her down. And she's so beautiful, like a porcelain goddess. And look at me, I'm a green, savage looking freak! My fangs and skin tone alone send girls running. If they knew I had freakish claws on top of that...'_

**_'Who cares what they think? They are but petty humans who shun any who are different. The wilds welcome all, from the mightiest beast to the smallest prey. The strong thrive, and the weak die. You're petty insecurities will be the death of you. You are what humans call a superhero, above the rest, and you deserve the best.'_**

_'I am not! I'm done talking for now. Ugh, if people knew I argued with myself on a regular basis I'd have been locked up along time ago.'_

He went into a nose dive as he reached the bay, pulling up just soon enough to skim the water. Robin was smart in telling Beast Boy to fly home, since he knew that flying was one of Beast Boy's favorite escapes from the world, well that and video games. When he got back to the tower he went down to the gym to release those fighting instincts on a punching bag. Even though he was tired from dodging Cinderblock's punches earlier but there was no retaliation. His predator instincts were practically begging for a fight.

"Hey, maybe that's why I've been so ready to fight Raven lately," He mused aloud. 

AN- Don't worry, it gets better. This is all just so that I can set up the main story. I already have chapter 2 typed up (and the outline for the next 12-15 some chapters), but I won't post until I get a couple reviews, and trust me I really want to post chapter two. Until next time!

- Dahk


	2. The Solution

AN- A slightly smaller chapter, but I think you might enjoy it. From this point on all I've got is an outline, so updates won't be quite as quick. Also either FanFiction is being weird or my computer is messed up (though it's probably the lattermy laptop is 6 years old.) and it won't copy-n-paste right, though i tried to find all of the mess ups and fix them, I may have missed some. I'm also not known for my punctual gramar, but I do my best. I apologise for any errors in advance. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Other than that please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own the Teen Titans. Then again I haven't checked in a while... I'm gonna go check that out. Meanwhile, feel free to entertain yourself with the next chapter of this story. Review! Constructive criticism welcomed, and no flames, please. I also don't own the song 'Monster,' I think Skillet owns it. I mean they do sing the song.**

The Solution

"Will Raven and Beast Boy please report to the Ops room." Robin said over the loudspeaker.

Beast Boy gave one last punch to the punching bag, breaking the chain and sending it flying into the wall.

"Oops." He cringed as it hit the floor with a bang.

"I guess Robins not the only average guy who can do that around here." He turned around to see Cyborg leaning on the doorway.

_'I'm not average,'_ he thought glumly. "What's up, Cy?"

"Just here to wish ya luck with Gell-Head." Beast Boy smiled.

"I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. Who knows how Robin's gonna punish us. Walk with me." Cyborg nodded and the two began to walk up to the ops room.

"So what's going on with you and Raven?" He asked after a while.

"I don't even know. Its like all of the sudden she just couldn't stand to be around me."

"But Ravens always been that way to you."

"Not true. Sure she got irritated sometimes but its like something in how she thinks about me changed. Before she would threaten to throw me out a window or two, but now she actually does it! Gee, Cy. What did I do to deserve this!" Cyborg remained silent with a smirk on his face as he pieced it all together. "What? You know whats going on with her, don't you! C'mon, Cy. Help a brother out here." Cyborg stopped, turned to face Beast Boy, and said in the best feminine voice he could manage.

"You have arrived."

"Huh?" Cyborg pointed to the door they had stopped in front of. It was labeled 'Ops Room.' He received a playful glare from his short green friend. "Thanks, Siri," he said before entering the room.

Raven was already there, seeming to have a staring contest with Robin as they waited for him to arrive. Even though he had a mask over his eyes, Raven seemed to be winning.

"Ahem," he coughed.

"Ah, Beast Boy. Punctual as usual." Robin's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Please, take a seat." He cleared his throat before beggining.

"Your constant bickering is having a negative effect on the dynamics of my team. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but it needs to stop. There's part of me that just wants to stick you two in a room until either one comes out alive or you settle your differences. Preferably the latter but both would work." He said with a smirk. "Another part of me wants you two to take over all of the tower's chores for a month for all of the trouble you've caused, excluding only the jobs that require Cyborg's mechanical knowledge. I really like that idea. But that won't solve the problem. What needs to happen is that you two need to be more understanding of one another. So here's what I'm going to do. Until you can prove to me that you understand each other enough to respect one another you will be doing all of the chores that don't require Cyborg. On top of that you must be in the same room at all waking hours. From 8:00 in the morning until, we'll say 10:00 at night, you two will be in the same room doing any chores that must be done. I want an oral and/or written report from each of you on the other proving to me that you understand one another. Your punishment starts tomorrow, though I suggest you at least talk before then. By the way Beast Boy, its your turn to do the dishes. You are dismissed. Oh, and Raven, you can't write Beast Boy's report for him." The two sat there unmoving as they tried to process what Robin had ordered. Stuck together until Beast Boy gives a report on Raven, and vice versa. They could be stuck with this for weeks! They turned to one another and wordlessly got up and left the room.

They walked silently with one another until Beast Boy worked up the courage to say something.

"So, how exactly are we going to go about doing this thing. We can't seem to be able to talk without fighting, so maybe you can 'magic' up an alternative." Beast Boy proposed.

"I would have to speak with Knowledge about that, and even then there's no guarantee." She replied, ignoring the fact that magic is not a verb. "Though I think we should start with an apology or two." They were facing one another now.

"You're totally right... well, uhm, I'm sorry for being obnoxious and annoying the heck out of you."

"You are forgiven. I apologize for my sarcastic remarks, most of which were uncalled for, and the windows I've broken with your skull," he laughed a little at that. "And the outright insults I've been throwing your way. And..."

"Raven, its ok. I forgive you. You sounded a little like, uhm, whats-her-face... you know, your weepy emotion."

"Timid?"

"Yeah, Timid." An awkward silence claimed the air until Beast Boy decided it had gone on long enough.

"Well, I'm gonna go start washing the dishes while you have that talk with your smart side, or uh, whatever," he said awkwardly as they walked into the commons room.

"Whatever," she replied.

With that she walked over to the window and got down into the lotus position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She began to levitate as her chanting cleared her mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She opened her eyes and found her soul self in a huge library. When she used this method of accessing her mind her soul self was present in her mind while her body remains motionless and repeats her mantra. However she can still hear everything that's going on out in the real world. Her mirror is for when she wants to be able to interact with the environment her emotions live in. She brings her entire body into her mind, and her only tie to the outside world is her mirror. She looked around to see where in Knowledges library she was.

"Looking for something in particular or are you just here to browse," Knowledge asked her from behind.

"I'm looking for anything that could help Beast Boy and I understand one another," she replied, unphased by her emotion's sudden appearance.

"One way to understand why people do the things they do is to understand where they are coming from. Metaphorically, as in understanding their perspective..." she drops a spell book on the table in front of her, "or literally." She opened the book up and fingered through a couple of pages, adjusted her glasses, and "Try this." Raven read the spell, and then she reread it and muttered "Perfect."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She finished as she opened her eyes and stood up. Beast Boy was washing a plate and dancing in place as he sang along quietly to the song 'Monster' by Skillet. At first she thought it was cute, bobbing his head and moving his feet as his hands finished washing another plate, even do-daing and humming the guitar part. He put his whole body into the dancing, as the music flowed out of his mouth. In a word, he was adorable. Judging from what he was singing he had just started the song over, or maybe it was on a loop; she made a mental note that when he thought no one was looking, his singing voice was not that bad.

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

_'Does he listen to this song because it relates to the Beast Incident, or does he just like it,_' she wondered.

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

'_I wonder if becoming The Beast hurts him._'

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

_'Does he think about himself this way?'_

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

_'I've heard this song before, and I couldn't help but relate to it. But when he sings it, its almost as if he believes it.'_

_'He probably does. The real question is why.'_ Wisdom said. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when Beast Boy's voice ceased to sing. She looked up into his eyes, which were wide with fear.

"How much of that did you see?" He asked.

"Enough to know you have major self image issues."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I have an idea." She said, almost sounding excited.

"Really, I'm all ears." He smiled and wagged his ears to prove his point. She bit the inside of her lip to silence her smile.

"Anyways, Knowledge brought up that the best way to understand someone is to understand where they're coming from," she began.

"I don't follow."

"Well, one way we can know where someone is coming from is to talk about why they do things."

"You mean we'd be like playing psychiatrist with each other?"

"That's one way to put it."

"You said there was more than one way, right?" She nodded. "What is it?"

"We can talk about our pasts."

"No."

"No?" She repeated. "Why not."

"I am not going to talk about my past. I'd sooner become Robin's personal flying monkey."

'This could really throw a wrench in my plan,' she thought.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He was quiet for a long while.

"I don't want to have to relive it. I've tried so hard to put it behind me and I don't want to go back." For the first time since The Beast Incident Raven felt as though she was seeing the real Beast Boy. Then she smiled inwardly.

"What if I told you we could both learn about one another's pasts without ever uttering a word?" His ears perked up.

"Do tell," he said, curious.

"Knowledge informed me of an enchantment that would allow us to experience one another's key memories."

"Hold on, what do you mean by experience," he asked quickly, his face full of worry.

"It would be a third person experience."

"..."

"You would be like viewing them like a movie."

"Oh, ok." He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That, I think I can do." 'I would not even think of letting her go through what I went through.' "Wait, would this mess up my head at all?"

"Well, here's how it works. I enchant a stone and when that stone is pressed against two people's foreheads the two will be linked for as long as the stone if enchanted. This link will force each person to dream the other's memories."

"What do you mean by force?"

"We will both have to sleep at the same time. It will be an enchanted sleep, so if one person falls asleep the other will as well."

"Ok I think I get it. Just one thing though, if I have any questions, I can ask you, right," he asked.

"Sure, but only if you extend the same offer to me."

"... Fine."

"Well then, its settled. We can start tomorrow."

"I'm good with that."


	3. He Faints

AN- Hello there faithful readers, and readers who have just started reading my humble little story, and readers who won't read this story until it's complete (they will be waiting for a while). I have a few words to say. First off I appreciate everyone for taking the time to read my story, you all seem to like it so far so I must be doing something right, though I have been getting a lot of complaints about my horrible grammar. Well to all who complained I have good news. My older brother found out I was writing this and offered to edit my grammar and such. So now if you find any problems you can blame him for not catching them. On another note here on out most chapters will have past and present portions and I would like to help try to clear up any confusion.

"Talking"- in and out of dreams.

_Thoughts- _I know before I had thoughts like _'this_' and I'm terribly sorry for changing it, but I'll admit I didn't have this part planned out. It was one of the many things I needed to solve before I got to the dreams. In the dreams 'catchers' communicate via thoughts.

_"The 'catcher's' thoughts"-_ Beast Boy or Raven's thoughts when in the memories/dreams.

_'other **guests'**-_Raven's Emotions and **The Beast**

Again sorry for the changes and the really long AN.

**Disclaimer: So I checked and I'm 110% positive that I do not own the Teen Titans. It's owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Enjoy the next installment of Dream Catcher!**

The Teen Titans had just gotten back to the tower after a day-long chase with Johnny Rancid and Ding Dong Daddy. They had been captured and arrested at about midday, but they were so far away from Jump City that it took two hours just to get back. Then they had to drop off the captured villains at Jump City's high security prison for super criminals. It had been four o'clock before they made it home, and they were exhausted.

"I haven't been this tired since the last time Raven chased me around the tower before throwing me out of a window," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That was three days ago," Cyborg replied with a smirk. This was greeted with several small chuckles, since everyone was too tired to laugh.

"Just don't fall asleep, we still need to set up the spell," Raven stated.

"What spell?" Robin asked.

"A spell that's gonna make me 'n Rae dream about each other," Beast Boy replied with a smirk as he plopped onto their giant couch. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went wide eyed as they turned to Raven, mouths open.

"You three would make excellent Venus fly traps, if it wasn't for the fact that the only fly around here is Beast Boy," she said without looking up as she made herself a cup of tea. "And don't call me Rae, Beast Boy." This broke Robin out of his stupor.

"What kind of spell are we talking about here?" Raven explained the spell to the others while Beast Boy did his best to entertain himself so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"This doesn't sound like your average hocus pocus magic, Raven. Where'd you hear about it," Cyborg asked with a grin, almost as if he knew the answer. Raven turned a light shade of pink.

"It's from a- well, it's from a book on arcane bonding for, um..."

"For couples?" Robin inquired when he caught on. All eyes were now on her, including Beast Boy.

"Yes." Raven was now bright red and she pulled up her hood to hide her blush. Before Robin and Cyborg could respond, Starfire squealed.

"Glorious! Friends Raven and Beast Boy have revealed their feelings of love and are now doing the dating!" Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing while Beast Boy turned a strange shade of purple due to his green skin.

"We are not dating; it's just that it seemed like the best way for us to..." Raven began.

"To get to know each other on a _deeper level_." Cyborg mocked between laughs.

"C'mon Rae, these chuckleheads obviously don't know what they're talking about." _You could never like me like that,_ he thought to himself. "Let's just go set up this dream catcher thingy."

"Dream catcher thingy?"

"What? That's what I'm calling it." He defended as they began to walk down the hall towards Raven's room.

"Technically, it would be 'catching' memories, so..."

"Don't ruin my labels with your-" he paused, looking for the right word.

"Logic?" she offered.

"Yeah, that stuff."

"Don't worry, you would have figured it out eventually."

"You know it!" He smirked. They walked in silence the rest of the way to her room, and Beast Boy hesitated. _Raven doesn't like it when I go in her room._

"Just don't touch anything." He gave her a weird look. "You can come in, but I am not responsible for anything that happens to you."

"Ok," he squeaked as he walked in. It was exactly how he remembered it; even her mirror was in the exact same place as when he went inside her mind. _Hey, maybe I'll find out how she got that thing, or even why_. He gave the mirror a wide berth, and Raven smirked when she noticed.

"Let's get started." She went over to her dresser and picked up a rounded gem, he guessed it was an emerald.

"I didn't know you had such pretty things in here."

"If you did, you'd risk coming in here more often, and I'd end up fishing you out of more dimensions than I know I have hidden around here," she teased as she drew a circle of chalk on her laminate blue floor. "Step inside here," she ordered. He did as he was told. "Both of our foreheads will need to be touching the stone in order for the spell to work." Both of them blushed at the implications.

"Let me guess, since you got the spell from your 'Bonding for Wizards' book, the directions say to kiss."

"No, but it was implied afterwards to, well, seal the deal."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Let's just do it," he said every bit uncomfortable as she was. Neither of them wanted their first kiss to be so scripted and formal. They stepped close to one another and Raven held the emerald between their foreheads, resting just above Raven's chakra. Raven's hands glowed blue and she began writing symbols in the air.

"Visa mihi praeteritorum malorum meorum amantis." [***] **Her voice rang out loud and clear, sounding almost otherworldly. They could feel one another's breath on their lips, and they quickly closed the distance into a chaste kiss. It lasted longer than they expected, since neither one wanted to pull away nor they expected the other to. When they pulled away, they stared into one another's eyes, thinking the same thing. _What I wouldn't give for that to have been real._ They realized they were still close and practically jumped away. They both felt a tingly feeling on their lips and in their stomachs.

"Is that tingly feeling typical for a spell like that?" Beast Boy asked, not sure if it was the kiss or the spell that left him that way.

"Yeah, let's just go with that," she replied in almost a whisper. An awkward silence claimed the air.

"So, um. I'm just gonna go now." Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"Ok," she replied, still staring off into space. _Did that just happen? And he wasn't all grossed out; in fact, it looked like he reacted similar to how I did. Maybe he…_ She started to feel dizzy, and then collapsed. _Darn it, Beast Boy. You had to go and… _And with that she drifted off into her forced slumber.

*******BBxRae*******

_Oh, man. Where am I? _Beast Boy asked to no one in particular. He was on a floating rock surrounded by the night sky

_'You are in between the waking world and Raven's subconscious.'_ He yelped and turned around, coming face to face with eight Raven look-alikes.

_Awe man, I fainted didn't I. As soon as I kiss the girl I love and leave the room I faint!_ He stopped, eyes wide with fear, and face palmed. He realized that there were still people behind him. Then he realized that Raven's emotions were those people. Among her emotions was the incarnation of Raven's anger, most of which was usually focused on him. And she had just heard his accidental declaration of love. He turned to meet certain doom, but was met with a hug by a pink cloaked Raven that rivaled one of Starfire's.

_'We love you too, BB!'_ She all but shouted in his ear, which with his sensitive hearing would be equivalent to a cicada buzzing in a regular person's ear.

_'Cats outta the bag. Rae-Rae ain't gonna be too happy ya blabbed in his face like that.'_ An orange cloaked emotion smirked, followed by a burp. Beast boy noticed a blush on all the emotions' cheeks, excluding Rude and Rage, who was scowling in the back. Timid and the purple cloaked one's blushes were the brightest. He had never seen her before and had no idea who she was. Happy pulled away from the hug, which beast boy was too distracted to respond to.

_'Heh heh, oopsies.'_

_Don't worry; everything will work out one way or another._ He reassured them. He turned to Knowledge and asked, _Where was it did you say I was?_

_'You're in Raven's mind, waiting for the dreams to start.' _She looked around to her fellow emotions and said _'We voted, and decided we'd keep you company while you wait.'_

_How soon will it start?_

_'It should start right about...'_ And with that the scenery began to change. They found themselves in a large room with several women standing around a bed.

"Hurry up, she needs a damp towel!" One of the women shouted.

"Good job, Arella, just keep pushing."

"I didn't even want this thing!" Beast Boy now could see a sweaty woman on the bed. He positioned himself so that he wouldn't see anything by mistake, but could still know what was going on. "Azar, get it out of me!" This went on for a short while, the woman named Arella (who Beast Boy guessed was Raven's mother) would shout profanities while the other women would do their best to console her. Beast Boy heard one of them say, "I have not seen such a loud birth in my entire life."

"It must be an Earth custom," another replied.

_Where on earth… Where are we?_ He corrected himself.

_'On Azarath, now pay attention.'_ Knowledge replied. Just then, an ear splitting scream pierced the air, followed by the cry of an infant.

"It's a girl!" Any further celebration was cut off as a deep rumbling shook the room. Any lights were blown out by a magical wind that came out of nowhere, yet everywhere, leaving the room in darkness. This did not last long, for four glowing red eyes appeared out of nowhere. A deep, demonic voice shook the room as it spoke.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire,

The Gem shall be his portal,

He comes to claim, he comes to sire,

The end of all things mortal!"

With that, the room returned to normal, though Beast Boy could have sworn that the candles burned brighter and higher. Arella began to cry, before asking for her child, who cried along with her.

"Hush, my child. Everything will be alright." Eventually the baby quieted down and went to sleep. "Rachel, your name will be Rachel."

"No," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see a bald man in a habit walk into the room. "You are forbidden contact with this child. You know this Arella; we have discussed it many times."

"But your grace, I should at least be allowed to name her," Arella pleaded.

"It is demon spawn, and will be treated as such. Her name will be Raven, an omen of death and dark magic."

"But-"

"Silence, you heard the prophecy, foretold by Trigon himself!" He cut her off harshly. He sighed, and in a calmer voice said, "For your sake Arella we will allow it to stay here, that we may teach it to control itself. But, it will not remain here when the time comes."

"I understand," she said softly. The scene faded and Beast Boy felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

*******BBxRae*******

_… Fall asleep._ Raven found herself in the middle of an immense jungle. _Am I in a memory? _She wondered to herself. She waited for a while, but nothing was happening. _Where am I? If I was in a memory I'd probably have seen something by now._ Suddenly, she heard a loud roar from behind. She immediately turned around and found herself face to face with a large, green, cat like creature. And yet, it was also like a wolf, and larger than a grizzly bear. But what she noticed most was its eyes, the same eyes that she had nightmares about ever since she was injured by Adonis. His eyes were the only thing she remembered. And yet, they were different, familiar. She felt a feeling more primal than any she had ever felt before. She felt like prey. She recoiled in fear, and in her fear she failed to notice that the rest of the creatures face was not curled up in a snarl, but looked curious as though it was confused at her presence.

**_'What, Mate, has brought you into my territory?'_** The Beast asked. She notices that his lips did not move, yet she heard the deep rumbling by which it seemed he spoke.

_Where am I? _She asked, disregarding the fact that he called her 'Mate.'

**_'I asked first, and I won't repeat myself.'_** Raven understood that it was not a request.

_I cast a spell that allows me to view Beast Boy's memories while we sleep. Now where am I?_ She might be terrified, but she wouldn't let him know that. The Beast seemed to smirk at her reply, though it looked more savage than it was.

**_'Your fear is unbecoming. The master speaks so highly of you, but I have yet to see any of the qualities that you are admired for.'_**

_Your appearance reminds me of the monster that Adonis became when he attacked me._

**_'I know. I was there.' _**He reminded Raven of someone, only he was different.

_Are you a part of Beast Boy?_ She asked.

**_'I am Beast Boy. Or rather, I am Beast Boy in his perfected form. The ultimate predator and alpha of the wilds.'_**

_How are we able to communicate, you don't seem to be able to speak._

**_'I don't_**_. **Or at least, not in the sense of what you humans call speech. It is simple, but difficult to explain to such a complex species. This is the way things are in the wild, and the masters mind is connected to it.'**_

_So I'm in Beast Boy's mind. That means he's probably with my emotions right now._

**_'You came to view the master's memories, yes?'_** She nodded. **_'We will have the chance to talk later. This appears to be the master's memories of The Before.' _**Raven noticed that they were no longer in the middle of a jungle, but were on what Raven recognized as a savanna.

_I've never been to Africa before._ She mused. Just then she felt weird feeling pass through her body as a young blond boy with bright blue eyes around the age of five passed through her, laughing.

"Come and get me, daddy!" The little boy giggled uncontrollably as a tall man with dark brown hair and those same sparkling blue eyes, who Raven guessed was his father, burst through the tall grass and picked him up, blowing raspberries into his stomach.

"I got you, Gar." They both laughed together when a shorter woman with a backpack entered the clearing. She had blonde hair that was up in a bun and blue eyes like her husband, though they were slightly paler.

"Mark! You can't go running off to God knows where leaving me in the middle of the savanna!" She complained playfully, and anyone could tell that she was only teasing.

"Marie, you probably got distracted by a termite hill or saw a meerkat, and I had to go out and find our little Garfield because of it," he teased back.

"But daddy, didn't you start the game of hide and seek?" The two adults both broke out laughing, then Garfield joined in because his parents' laughter was infectious. Even Raven felt the urge to laugh with them.

_Garfield must be Beast Boy and those are his parents. Beast Boy definitely has his father's smile._ A satellite phone in Mark's pocket rang.

"Hello."

"Nick, I told you already… No, no I know. I understand. I'll give him a call. Bye." Mark sighed

"Was that your brother again calling for a favor?"

"Yep," he flashed a familiar grin. "A five thousand dollar favor."

"I swear that man burns through cash like its firewood."

"Hey, babe. I'm glad to help out those less fortunate, especially my little brother. I mean, it's not like we're ever gonna use it."

"I know, it's just that-"

"Hey daddy, mamma. Look what I found!" Garfield pointed behind them, and his parents turned. It was a leopard caught in a wire trap not even fifty yards away. It wasn't just any leopard, though. It was green.

"Sakutia," Marie whispered.

"Marie, do you have the tranquilizer."

"Yeah, it's right here." She handed him a folded rifle.

"Hand me the backpack, and get Garfield back to the village. I'm going to collect some samples before I free the leopard." They traded, Garfield for the backpack.

"Be careful," she warned.

"I will. If I'm not back in ten minutes tell King Tawaba to send some warriors, just in case. I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a quick kiss.

"Hey mommy, is Berhanu gonna be cooking his famous stew tonight?"

"That's what he said this morning."

"Dude, sweet!"

*******BBxRae*******

Aaaaand that's a wrap. Wow, that's a long chapter. Little bit of extra info, I'm gonna do my best to update weekly, though the next two chapters will be posted at the same time because Beast Boy's memory is gonna take up a whole chapter. Below is a little note that explains the Latin. I figured that you wouldn't want this to interrupt the flow of the story. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, or if you have any questions.

**[*]**(_Let my lover's dreams be of my past._ AN-I used Google translate, so if you speak/read Latin don't blame me if it's wrong.)

-Dahk


	4. The Mission

Sorry, I had a little trouble coming up with ideas in this chapter, I'm too anxious for writing the next chapter and I'm not on the same page (Gets booed off stage for bad pun), plus I've been really busy. Anyways I just thought I'd put this next thing into every chapter until its common knowledge just in case people missed it before.

********- time lapses

*******BBxRae*******- transition between dreams/real world

I know I didn't have that before, but it will be relevant in the next several chapters.

"Talking"- in and out of dreams.

_thoughts_- I know in the first two chapters I had thoughts like 'this' and I'm terribly sorry for changing it, but I'll admit I didn't have this part planned out. It was one of the many things I needed to solve before I got to the dreams. In the dreams 'catchers' communicate via thoughts.

_"The 'catcher's' thoughts"_- Beast Boy or Raven's thoughts when in the memories/dreams.

_'Other_**_guests'_**- Raven's Emotions and **The Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. After reading so many of these disclaimers and writing a few myself it's kinda hard to write an original one. I'll try and figure something out for next time. Anyways enjoy chapter 4!**

**Warning:** This chapter will contain sensitive topics that are inappropriate for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised; that is, if you are reading this with a buddy. If not, you have been warned.

Beast Boy's alarm clock blared in his ears, though it seemed closer than usual. He jumps awake, hitting his head on something hard. "Ow!" _What was that? My ceiling should be higher than that._ He opened his eyes and found himself on his bottom bunk. He almost always slept on the top bunk, buried in blankets. He blamed his instincts; a large majority of them craved height to hide while others wanted to be under ground. He found this to be the best compromise between the two.

He guessed Cyborg had found him. If Robin had found him he would have put him up top since he's got crazy powers of deduction._Not unlike a certain Bat I know of,_ he remarked to himself. Starfire would have woken him up, and Cy would just toss him on a bed and not think twice about it. He snickered_, and Raven would probably hit me 'til I woke up._

He looked over to his alarm clock; it read 6:34 AM. His stomach suddenly growled fiercely, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. "Better go make myself breakfast, ain't gonna be getting back to sleep." Most of the tower's residents believed that Beast Boy slept until noon, but that isn't the case. Due to his time in the Doom Patrol Beast Boy wakes up early to fly or swim around for an hour or two as any of the infinite creatures he can turn into, mentally preparing for the day ahead. Then he comes back and takes a nap because he's usually tired afterwards. He calls it a nap, but it usually lasts several hours. Only Raven could know of his morning activities, because of her powers of empathy, though she never asked about it and he never told her. He changed into a new uniform, since he was still in the one from yesterday, and walked out to meet the day.

Meanwhile Raven had woken up at the exact same time. She took a peek out of her curtain, it was always closed to keep the room darker, and guessed it was about 6:30 judging by the lack of light. She went to make her bed with her powers when she realized that she had woken up on the floor. _Why would I be… Oh, right._ She thought as the previous days events came flooding back. She remembered the chase and the mission, but more importantly, she remembered the dream. _Garfield's parents must have been wonderful, so much better than anything I had when I was little. It's always me that gets the short stick._

_'Don't be so quick to judge, remember that he didn't even want to remember his past.'_ She assumed that Knowledge or Wisdom spoke. She huffed, and decided not to let herself throw a pity party, for herself or Garfield. Out of habit she reached out with her mind to detect who was up and where they were. Cyborg was still asleep, he usually woke up when he was done charging, which was around 7 or 8 depending on when he went to bed, or when the alarm rang. Robin had already woken up and was currently flying through the obstacle course. She felt anger, sadness, and determination rolling off of him and assumed he was working away his problems like he always did. She would usually let Starfire know so she could cheer him up, she was the only one who truly could, but Starfire was still asleep and… Raven blushed. _Dreaming about him, apparently._

She chuckled to herself and checked to see if Garfield had gone on his morning flight… _When did I start calling him Garfield?_ She wondered._Oh well, I like it. I wonder if he does._ Even though she couldn't tell what he was feeling she could always find him by the sheer strength of his emotions. She reached out and discovered that he was still in the commons room, presumably making himself some breakfast. He was feeling happy, ecstatic even, and she had never felt such emotio…

"I can understand his emotions!" Without further ado, Raven ran to the common's room, forgetting in her excitement that she could have just teleported there.

She burst into the room just as he was flipping a tofu pancake, which ended up on the floor as Beast Boy flinched at the sudden entrance.

"What the-" he cut himself off as he realized who had entered. "Rae? You scared the bejibbies out of me." She stood there, eyes closed as she drank up every emotion she could. Waves of happiness rolled off of him, but were soon replaced with concern as he wondered what was up. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"You accused me of being either heartless or a lousy empath earlier this week, and I never offered an explanation."

"Raven, I swear I didn't mean it! I was just mad, and-" Beast Boy began, worried that he was in trouble.

"Never mind that, I know. More importantly, I would like to explain myself. When the team was first formed, like with most everyone, I was able to tune into everyone's emotions except for you. For some reason it was like your emotions spoke a different language. I could feel the power of your emotions, and could barely get a general feel, such as positive or negative; but even then it was like you were shouting at me in French or German, your emotions just could not be processed. That was why I never seemed to know what you were feeling, because I couldn't." She felt confusion and fear radiating off of him. She understood the confusion, he was Beast Boy after all, but she was puzzled as to why he would be afraid.

"You said it was like another language, right?" She nodded. "Well, how'd you learn it?" She stopped to think for a moment before her face lit up in realization.

"The Beast. I talked with The Beast. Your brain activity is different due to your, um, animal traits, yes?" She hoped that she didn't offend him. He nodded, seeming unfazed. "Well I think mentally communicating with The Beast that way allowed me to tune into your abnormal psych."

"You talked to him?" He squeaked. She nodded.

"He seemed like he didn't like me very much."

"Oh, well, that's because a while ago he told me that if he ever met you again, he would try hiding things like I do to see exactly why I do it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What exactly have you been hid-" Her eyes went wide upon a certain realization.

"Did you talk to my emotions?" Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be wide eyed as he remembered the small talk with them. She felt him get really happy, and then it faded into worry.

"Don't kill me, but Happy told me-"

"What did she tell you?" She snapped, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"She- she told me that, that you love me."

Raven's entire world stopped. _He knows._ She was scared and ashamed with herself that she had such feelings, but before that line of thought progressed any further she was almost knocked over by the tidal wave of emotion that hit her coming from the green changeling. She identified the emotion as love just before he spoke again.

"But more importantly, Rae, I love you." Raven noticed she was holding her breath, but was too stunned to let it out. Garfield had somehow inched his way closer without her taking notice, and he was now almost a foot away from her. The pair began to lean towards one another in when suddenly the crime alarm rang.

Robin burst into the room almost immediately and the two Titans in the room jumped away from each other, blushing. Beast Boy moved to pick up what was his breakfast and Raven moved over to the computer console with Robin to see what was up.

Not a minute later two more Titans walked sleepily into the room.

"What's up, Rob?" Cyborg called.

"Bank robbery downtown. Its early morning so they don't have a lot of hostages, but there is a hold up and they have guns. Grab something quick to eat and get down to the garage. Titans Go!"

Everyone rushed into the kitchen to grab their on-the-go meal bags, though Cyborg stopped to make himself a quick triple decker sausage-pepperoni-salami-bacon-ham-turkey-and-chicken sandwich with cheddar, swiss, provolone, parmesan, and Munster cheese.

"Booyah! 10.63 seconds flat! New record!"

"New record for what?" Beast Boy asks. Cyborg holds up his foot-tall sandwich as they began to walk towards the elevator. "Dude, you've got enough meat on there to kill off a farm! Wait, is that a tomato?"

"Yeah, man. It's to even things out so I hit all the food groups. I got grains, meat, dairy, and veggies!" He counted on his fingers.

"Dude, you have _one_ slice of tomato! Oh, and you forgot," He mimicked Cyborg's counting method. "Meat, meat, meat, and, you guessed it, **MEAT!**"

"But those are the four main food groups!" Cyborg pushed the down button as they got into the elevator.

"And you totally missed fruits."

"I got an olive, does that count?" Beast Boy zoned out as he stopped to ponder the question.

"You know, I don't know."

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Get in the car! And by the way, tomatoes are a fruit."

"We'll finish this later," Beast Boy growled. They stepped out of the elevator into the view of the T-Car.

"Oh, Shotgun!" Beast Boy and Starfire called out at the same time.

"Jinx!" Starfire began.

"Double jinx!" He countered.

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!"

"Rainbow jinx!" Starfire shouted. Beast Boy paled, then sighed in defeat.

"You win, Star."

"Yes, and I will do my best to not do the 'rubbing it in' as you have asked me not to before."

"Ha-ha, she got you there BB!" Cyborg laughed

"Shut up and Drive, Tin Man." By now Robin had mounted his motorcycle and was headed for the tunnel that connects their island to the mainland. Everyone else got into the T-Car; Cyborg was driving, and Starfire had won shotgun rights, leaving Beast Boy and Raven to sit next to each other in the back. Cyborg was munching on his massive sandwich since the T-car could do auto drive through the tunnel. Starfire was going on about how her morning meal was a traditional Tamaranean delicacy, though everyone had tuned her out after the word Tamaranean. Beast Boy and Raven were eating their breakfast quietly, looking out the window. Both were thinking about what the other had said this morning, but were uncomfortable talking about it in front of the others. _Or behind_, Beast Boy mused. They exchanged glances, but both blushed and turned away. _It's definitely a bad idea to show up to a robbery blushing. _They avoided looking at one another to keep any more awkward moments from happening.

When they got there, Robin began firing off orders to his team.

"Beast Boy, you're on recon. I want to know who's in there, how many there are, what weapons they've got. You know the drill."

"You got it, 'boss man'." And with that, he turned into a hummingbird and flew off.

"Starfire! Cyborg! I want you two out here ready to go in at a moment's notice." They nodded. "Raven, I want you at the back of the building in case they try to escape, and once you hear fighting teleport in."

"Understood," she replied.

Meanwhile Beast Boy had shot himself down the ventilation system and was now in the main room of the bank. Changing into a fly to become more inconspicuous, he counted four kids making a sloppy mess of their attempt at robbing the bank. Their guns were of varying sizes, from a small pistol to an assault rifle. The one with the assault rifle seemed to be in charge. About ten hostages were in the middle of the room in a circle with one of the guys standing over them so that they didn't try to make a move. The other three were stuffing cash into duffel bags.

Beast boy left the bank the way he came in, changed back into himself, and dialed 1 into his communicator.

"What's your status," Robin asked, skipping any greeting Beast Boy may have offered.

"Four teenagers, two with pistols, one has an Uzi, and their leader has an assault rifle. Ten hostages in the middle of everything, one kid guarding them like a hawk. The other three are busy stuffing money into bags."

"Where did they get that kind of firepower?" Robin asked himself. He shook his head to get back on target. "Good job BB. Go back in through the ventilation system and when we charge through the door, take out the one guarding the hostages. Then get them out of there."

"You got it! Beast Boy out." He did just as Robin said to and was now hovering just above the kid. He didn't have to wait long before Cyborg and Starfire came charging through the front doors and Robin swung in through a window. He transformed into a gorilla before grabbing him by the shoulders and flinging him across the room. Transforming back he saw that the other three were busy fighting off robbers, and that Raven had entered the fray from behind. He turned to the hostages.

"Alright people, let's get moving. Nothing to see here," he joked as he started directing them towards the front of the bank. The hostages were almost out, but suddenly out of the corner of Beast Boy's eye the robber he had flung was now pointing his gun at the small crowd of hostages. He wasn't close enough to stop him from shooting, so instead he used himself as a shield, turning into an ankylosaurus to block as much of the gunfire as possible. One of the bullets grazed his eye, causing him to revert back to normal because of the pain. One more shot was fired, and then the clip was empty.

Raven had just finished knocking out one of the kids when she heard several gunshots followed by several screams coming from the front of the building. She turned to see a green dinosaur, she didn't know what it was called (that was Beast Boy's area of expertise) but it had a plated back and a club on its tail, being shot at by one of the robbers. Suddenly she heard a strange bellowing sound as the massive creature transformed back into the green shape shifter known as Beast Boy. Before she could act, one more shot rang out hitting Beast Boy in the chest.

"Beast Boy!" She called out as she rushed to his side. Before she could get there, though, he crumpled up onto the ground. She started to feel dizzy again, before collapsing on the ground and going unconscious as well.

Cyborg had also heard the gunshots but was busy in a firefight of his own adversary while Starfire and Robin tag-teamed the leader of the group. He fired his sonic cannon, hitting the kid in the chest and into a wall, effectively knocking him out. "Booyah!" He heard Raven shout Beast Boy's name and turned to see Beast Boy fall to the floor followed closely by Raven.

"Ha ha, two for one! Didn't see that com-" The robber was promptly knocked out by a blue beam of sound that propelled him into the nearest wall. He would not be waking up anytime soon. Cyborg rushed over to Raven first, quickly monitoring her vitals. Seeing that she was fine he moved on to see if Beast Boy was ok. His best friend had a hole dangerously close to the heart, piercing one of his lungs. Through the shock he realized he could not treat this himself, as he usually did with Beast Boy's injuries. Due to his friend's unstable genetics he was the only one truly qualified to doctor him, excluding Raven of course.

He called an ambulance while Starfire and Robin finished subduing and transferring custody over to the police. When they returned, Cyborg was jumping into the T-Car to follow the ambulance to the hospital. He told them what he knew, that Beast Boy was shot and both of them were unconscious.

"This must have something to do with the spell Raven cast on them," Robin reasoned.

"Friend Beast Boy will be ok, yes Cyborg?" She asked between sniffles. Starfire never took injuries very well, especially when it was her friends that were hurt. Now both Beast Boy and Raven were unconscious, and she didn't know how long they were going to stay that way.

"Don't worry Star, everything's gonna be fine. If anyone could survive a gunshot to the chest, its BB," he reassured her and himself.

"Star and I will take Raven back to the tower, and one of us will stay behind in case she wakes up, while the other meets you at the hospital." Robin said stoically. He didn't want to show any weakness out in public, or in front of his friends for that matter. They went their separate ways, Starfire flying Raven back to the tower, Robin following on his motorcycle, and Cyborg in the other direction to keep watch over Beast Boy. They were all thinking the same thing, _Please be alright._

*******BBxRae*******

Beast Boy awoke feeling a little sore, but otherwise fine. He found himself to be back in Raven's mindscape, floating rocks, black sky and all. Just like the first time he was here the rocks aligned and formed a pathway. He looked around warily but didn't see any of those freaky birds, so he started walking.

Before long he reached an arch that he assumed led into Happy's domain. Just as he predicted, he walked through and found himself in a pink, grassy field with pink strawberries floating around.

_Alright, I've made it to air freshener land, where do I go from here?_ He heard a giggle-turned-laugh from behind him and looked around to see Raven's pink cloaked emotion Happy laughing like a hyena (he would know).

_'That one never gets old, BB!'_ She giggled. _'What can I do for you?'_

_Well, the last thing I remember was getting shot, and now I'm here. So I know I'm not dead, at least for now, but I am knocked out, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I must be in heaven; there is a bunch of Raven look a likes running around._

_'You calling us angels, BB?'_ She asked in mock surprise.

_You could say that. Anyways I guess what I'm trying to say is do you know when the memory thingies are gonna start?_

_'No idea, but the others might show up once they find out you're here.'_

_'Which would be right about now.'_ A voice said from behind them. They turned to see the rest of the emotions, some he recognized and others he didn't.

_Hey, the rest of Raven's emotions._ He waved awkwardly. He got various reactions from the different Ravens. Some giggled, others snorted, and some rolled their eyes. Beast Boy recognized some of them, but others he had no idea who they were._Um, for future reference do you think you guys could tell me your names so I don't mistake Angry for Timid?_

_'It's Rage,'_ the red emotion growled. Timid pulled up her hood at the sound of her name.

_Rage, got it._ He chucked nervously. The yellow one and the brown stepped forward.

_'I am Knowledge,'_ spoke the yellow one, who in addition to having a yellow cloak also had large round bifocals.

_'And I am Wisdom,'_ the other finished.

_Wisdom and Knowledge, ok,_he said, pointing to the emotions he spoke of._I already know Happy and Timid, and the green one's Brave or Courage or something, right?_ Happy nodded vigorously when he said her name and Timid pulled her hood as far as it would go over her face.

_'Yah got it right the first time, BB,_' the green emotion answered, winking at him when she said his had a slight blush on his face, but it was hidden in his skin tone. That left two emotions unnamed, so he turned to the one closest to him, the one in orange.

_And who might you be?_ The emotion stuck out her hand so he could shake it, and he did. Suddenly he was shocked senseless by what he assumed to be a buzzer.

_'The name's Rude,'_ she smirked._'Dude.'_

_Dude,_ he laughed, shaking off his hand to relieve the pain. _You're a poet and you don't even know it!_ Loud laughter erupted from the pink emotion while the rest just rolled their eyes. Clearing his throat, he turned to the purple one.

_'I use to be known as Affection, but now I'm known as Love.'_

_Whoa, so you're like, living proof that Raven likes me?_

_'Nope.'_

_Huh?_ He was suddenly very confused.

_'I'm living proof that Raven loves you,'_ She corrected with a sweet Boy's face became a strange shade of purple as he blushed. This earned some snickers from Happy, Rude, and Rage. It appeared that she had unknowingly struck him dumb.

_I um, well I ah,_ he babbled, unsure of what to say. _Hey, look. We're not in Kansas anymore._ It was true, the scenery had changed. Now they seemed to be in a small bedroom. A little, pale grey girl with violet hair and eyes around the age of six was sitting on her bed reading with a small smile on her face.

_I guess some things never change, do they?_ Beast Boy joked. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" a small voice called out. Beast Boy did a double take,_that innocent little voice came from Raven? I thought she always spoke in monotone._

"It's me, Cadelus. Azar would like to speak to you in her chambers."

"Ok, just let me finish the chapter, please."

"_Now_, Raven." The little girl let out a sigh and put her bookmark in place. Setting the book down on the nightstand, she walked over to the door and opened it. A young woman dressed in a faded purple habit was standing at the door.

"What does Azar want with me?"

"Attitude, little miss."

"I'm sorry. PLEASE, what does Azar want with me?" She replied flatly.

"Azar, why do I even try? Come quickly, the High Chancellor does not like to be kept waiting." Raven followed silently, with her ghostly visitors trailing behind her. After a while they reached a massive doorway which opened on its own once they drew close.

"Raven, you may enter." A voice called from inside the room. She obeyed, and the door closed behind her. Beast Boy looked around and found himself in a room straight out of one of his comic books. Mystical items everywhere, floating books, suits of armor, and lots of red, purple and black. At the end of the cavernous room was a large desk, and behind that desk was a tall woman robed in white.

"Ah, Raven. Nice of you to drop by," she greeted warmly.

"Did I have a choice? I was in the middle of a serious battle between several sorcerers and a dragon. The dragon was winning," she grumbled.

"Ah, _The Sorcerer's Confederation_, I do love that book. Though, I didn't call you here to start a book club."

"No kidding." Azar ignored the snide remark.

"Do you know where you come from?"

"If you're going to give me 'the talk' save it. I read it in a book four weeks ago. Ew." Beast boy broke out into laughter and almost missed Azar's reply.

"That's not what I was going to say, but I am glad that's out of the way." She cleared her throat, and spoke softly. "Raven, I believe you are strong enough now to know this, though my hand has been forced. Something will change in your life very soon that you will have no control over, and I want you to know precisely why. You are the child of a rape; do you know what that means?" The small girl's eyes went wide as she nodded. "Furthermore, you are not an ordinary child. Your mother was raped by the demon lord Trigon; do you know who he is?"

"One of the most powerful demons known to exist," she said in a small, quiet voice. "But I thought he was banished to a prison dimension a long time ago."

"That is correct; however, through magic he was able to form a manifestation of himself on the planet Earth, where he raped your mother."

"Who is my mother?" Azar sighed.

"Your mother is no longer on Azarath, Raven. She is on Earth."

"Why?"

"Now is not the time Raven. I will tell you of your mother someday. But right now I have something important to tell you. Your demonic heritage will grant you certain powers; however, those powers will come at a price. On your sixteenth birthday, Trigon will use you to create a portal on earth so that he may conquer its entire dimension."

"Why didn't you just kill me when I was born and stop it all?"

"That would not have worked. Trigon would simply do what he did before, and another child would be born for the same purpose, achieving nothing. Also you know that we are a race of pacifists and condone any such actions."

"Oh... so how do I stop it?" Azar smiled.

"There is no guarantee, but I may know of a way to stop it after the fact."

"Ok, cool, so when and how will I get my powers," she asked curiously. "And how do you know all this?"

"I was about six when I gained my powers, but it's not an exact science."

"Wait, is Trigon your father too?"

"No, I am the daughter of a lesser demon who is now vanquished, but my situation was similar to yours. As for what your powers will be, you never know with demons." There was a long pause.

"Does this mean I am a demon?"

"Half-demon, but do not fear; this does not make you evil. Unfortunately many will believe so."

"May I go back to my room now, this is a lot to think about," she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, dear. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me." Raven quietly left the room, pondering what all of this meant.

*******BBxRae*******

Chapter 4 complete. I apologies for the wait, things have been absolutely crazy. And unfortunately, things for me are going to get even crazier so I'm sorry but chapter 5 won't be posted with this one. I wanted to get this one out as fast as possible, but I wrote it a little longer than I expected so I hope that that evens things out a little. Don't worry though; chapter 5 will get posted as soon as I write it. I just have things I need to take care of.

I made up the title The Sorcerer's Confederation but if there is a book out there named that, I don't own it.

Small side note: Can anyone tell me why some people use Wisdom as the brown emotion while others use Sloth. For sake of continuity I'll still use Wisdom in this one, but I would just like to know why there are two options out there in Fanfiction. Also, what's the difference between views and visitors on the stats? Anyways, thank you for reading!

-Dahk


	5. Stupid AN Crap

AN- Hey guys, I know that you were probably expecting chapter 5, but I have encountered some difficulties. No I don't have writers block, but I do have several weeks in the future that are going to be jam packed with stuff and I will be unavailable for FanFiction. I promise you that I am not abandoning this story, but I'm gonna have to put it on hold for a few weeks. I also promise that once I do come back I have a ton of story ideas that will get written, just one at a time. I started this story over spring break so I had lots of time, and come summer I'll have practically all the time in the world. However until then I'm afraid I'll be on break from FanFiction. So Sorry, but this is how it has to be for now. Until I post again.

FYI This sucks for me as much as it does for you; well, that depends on how well you're liking my story.


	6. The Transformation

I'll save all of my ANness for the end, you're probably anxious to read.

FYI Once I mention that characters have switched languages everyone will be speaking it unless I say otherwise (minus Raven, of course). In very emotional points the Logan's will be speaking English unless addressing an African.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I could go on about what I would have done different with the show, or what I do own, or even talk with the characters about it; But that gets kind of repetitive and I do believe that everyone knows that almost all Fan Fiction writers don't own anything.**

*******: time lapses within the dreams

*******BBxRae*******: transition between dreams/real world

"Talking"- in and out of dreams.

_Thoughts- _In the dreams 'catchers' communicate via thoughts.

_"The 'catcher's' thoughts"-_ Beast Boy or Raven's private thoughts when in the memories/dreams.

_'Other **guests'**-_Raven's Emotions and **the Beast**

Raven woke up with her face in the dirt. She sat up and wiped the dirt off of her face. She looked around and found herself in a forest. _Where- oh no! Garfield! _She cried out as she remembered what had transpired. To sum it all up, the team had gone on a mission, in which Beast Boy had been shot. Immediately following that event, she herself collapsed. Now, she found herself in an entirely different place compared to the first. Before she was in a jungle, now she was in what appeared to be a redwood forest.

Just then, a green bird flew past her.

_Garfield, is that you?_

**_'In a manner of speaking, yes,'_** a gruff voice replied from behind, yet it was still in her head. Startled, she turned around to find the Beast lying on the ground licking his front paws (If you could call it that. It was more like a massive clawed hand than anything).

_What's that suppose to mean?_ She questioned. Now that Raven had had a good look at the creature before her, she was almost amazed that she had ever been afraid of him. When he wasn't snarling and growling he seemed, to put it plainly, cute. His ears twitched on occasion, much like Garfield's did. His fur looked so soft, and she fought back the urge to go over and pet him. He looked like a curled up kitten. Well, one with large fangs, huge curved claws, and more than twice the size than any lion or tiger she had ever seen.

**_'The Master's mind is a very complex place, and any creature that he can turn into has a mental copy here. Habitats are created for each biome, giving them all a place to roam free.'_**

_Can they all talk like you can?_

**_'No, have you ever heard of 'The Red'?'_**

_No,_ she replied, not knowing how this was relevant to what they were talking about.

**_'The Red is a force that connects all animal life. The Master's powers come from The Red, and his connection is so strong that he is able to transform himself into anything he knows that is connected to it. That information is stored here, in the form of its mental copy. Each is exactly as they would be in the wild, with the same primitive minds. When the Master transforms, his body is sent here to his mindscape.'_**

_So because they have the same primitive minds they are unable to communicate with Garfield?_

**_'Not quite, they can communicate, but not the same way humans do. These creatures have very simple needs, and he receives their needs in the form of instincts. Food, water, sleep, mate, pee on a fire hydrant.'_** Raven heard a series of huffs and growls emanate from the large creature before her. She gave him a weird look. **_'What? Was that not humorous?' _**Raven raised an eyebrow, which was soon followed by the other accompanied with laughter.

_You really are a part of Garfield, aren't you?_

**_'Of… course.'_** She snickered at the Beast's confusion.

_Wait, does that mean he's always getting those instincts, like I'm always feeling others emotions?_

**'Well, I wouldn't know about your emotions, but yes. He gets those instincts all the time.'**

_So, what does that make you? You can talk, well, sort of_. She wondered to herself why exactly she was asking so many questions, but chalked it off to curiosity._ "Garfield always did keep things pretty close to the chest and I guess I am suppose to be learning about him."_

**_'I am not merely another transformation; I'm The Master's connection to The Red. When he gained his powers I was born. I was unable to reveal myself before the battle with the False Beast, the one you call Adonis. But now that I am awake: I can communicate with him more frequently, I can make his transformations stronger, and even alter their physical form.'_**

_How? I've never seen him do it before._

**_'It is one of the many things he hides from the team; though I do not fully understand why he does it, I am glad he is at least sharing this with you.'_** The Beast looked around as if to signify that he was referring to the fact that she was currently in his mind.

_It's not like we really had a choice. _Bird Boy_ demanded that we prove to him we can get along, _and then a small smile captured her face. _Though now that we both know that our feelings are mutual, I guess that won't be a problem. _There was a small pause in the conversation.

**_'The Master is right; your smile is to die for.'_** Raven blushed. Even though it was the Beast telling her, the fact that Garfield said that brought chills to her skin and a warm feeling in her chest.

_"Even his Beast inside likes me."_ Then she realized that the Beast was speaking very intellectually in comparison to how Garfield talks.

_How come you-_

**_'Hush! Hush! The memory is beginning.'_** Raven looked around and saw that she was in a laboratory. There was state of the art equipment, and the room was a pristine white. A man and a woman, who she immediately identified as Garfield's parents, were working with the equipment and writing notes. _"Mark and Marie I think their names were."_

Just then a pre-green, five year old Garfield burst into the room through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!" The boy was holding a stick. "Doesn't the top look like a snake's head?"

"Not now, Gar. We're busy. Just wait a moment," he droned without looking up. Marie was busy writing something down that she had observed in her previous experiment, mouthing the words as she wrote them. So Garfield waited… and waited… and waited. The problem with little boys like Garfield is that they could not stand still for long. He was a restless child, and soon began shifting around where he stood. That is, until he saw an interestingly shaped empty beaker. He knew that he shouldn't pick it up, he had been told many times not to, but things always seemed to be begging him to touch them.

"Hey, Daddy. What's this beaker for?" He asked, picking it up.

"That's for-" His tone changed quickly to that authoritative tone parents always give you when you're in trouble. "Put that down, Gar!" This startled Garfield, causing him to drop the beaker.

"Oh no!" The boy cried out as it fell to the floor, shattering. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, Gar. We've got plenty more," Marie interjected, giving Mark time to cool down a little. She walked over and kneeled down in front of the boy to pick up the broken glass. "Your Daddy and I are very busy right now and we have a lot of work to do. Why don't you go and see if King Tawaba has anything for you to do." Garfield's face brightened up when she said this. King Tawaba always rewarded him for anything he did to help around the village, plus it made him feel like a man when he did it right.

"Alright, you can count on me! I'll take care of... whatever it is," he laughed. And with that he bounced out of the room.

"You think one of us should have gone with him?" Marie asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Nah, Gar knows the way. It's only a two minute walk and you can see the clearing from the road. He'll be fine." Marie took one last look through the doorway before resuming her work.

Outside Garfield was skipping happily, playing some unknown game with his feet as he went down the beaten path. Raven saw that the building they had just left was a large, American styled house, which seemed out of place in the middle of the jungle. She hears a yelp from Garfield and turns to see him on the ground with a large toad sitting next to him.

"Sorry I almost stepped on you, Mr. Toadie. I just didn't see you at first." The amphibian croaked. "Hey, what do ya say we be friends, I'll save you from any leopards that would want to eat you if you'll eat all the mosquitoes flying around me. Deal?" He stuck out his hand like he expected the animal to shake it, but instead it just hopped away.

"Hey, come back! We were just becoming friends," he joked. Giggling, he began to chase the poor creature into the jungle.

_Don't be stupid, Garfield_, Raven whispered. He did not hear her because this was just a memory, but Raven still felt like she needed to say it. Eventually Garfield lost the toad behind a tree.

"Mr. Toadie, where'd you go?" He sing-songed. Looking around, Garfield realized that he had no idea where he was. There was a rustling sound up in the trees.

"Hello, anyone there?" The poor child looked terrified. Before long a green monkey swung into view with its teeth barred. "Oh, hello there, Green Monkey. I'm Garfield," the boy stated, seemingly oblivious to the danger. The monkey stopped at the sound and turned towards its unsuspecting victim.

"You know, my daddy says that most animals that are green are sick with Sukat- no that's not right. Skuti- no. Um, Suk- Sukita? No. Sakutia? Yeah, I think that's what it is. Are you sick Mr. Green Monkey Dude?" While the boy was babbling the animal had now snuck around him.

_Let me guess. He gets bitten by a radioactive monkey and is now known as the Amazing Monkey Man_, Raven joked. She had read her fair share of superhero novels (and comics if she was being honest with herself.) and this was a fairly common plot for the cheesier tales. Her excuse was that she wanted to 'expand her horizons' but really, she was curious; not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

**_"Not quite." _**The Beast growled.

The monkey pounced and latched its teeth into Garfield's shoulder. The boy screamed before reflexively grabbing a rock on the ground and slamming it into the rabid creature's face. The monkey howled in pain before hurrying off into the jungle, leaving Garfield alone once more.

As this realization kicked in, Garfield began to cry. He was all alone in the middle of the jungle and had been injured by a sick, green monkey. "I'm going to die out here, and the last thing I ever did was break Daddy's beaker!"

The injured boy only cried for a few minutes, but once he stopped he became determined to find his way out, so he began walking. Occasionally he would collapse on the ground in seizures, but would get back up again shortly afterwards. Even though she knew he would survive, it was horrible to watch him convulsing on the ground while she could do nothing to help him. A whimpering noise came from the Beast; apparently he didn't like watching this scene just as much as she did. She pulled his head close and began petting him, calming them both a little. The Beast purred, which surprised Raven. Such an innocent thing coming from such a creature was unexpected to say the least, but Raven didn't complain.

Garfield didn't know how long he had been lost, but Raven guessed it was about an hour. Suddenly there was a rustling noise, and it wasn't coming from Garfield. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound, and out of the shadows appeared an old African man adorned in tribal jewelry. Knuckle bones and canine teeth that formed necklaces and bracelets, with feathers and grass forming the cloth portion of his garb, along with some animal skins to cover up his nether regions. He had many tattoos and piercings and was rather hideous to Raven, with his grubby, grey hair sticking out in different directions through his headdress. He was holding a walking staff with similar tribal decor as his body. The man spoke in a language she did not recognize, but strangely she still understood it.

"Garfield, what are you doing out here? This is no place for little boys to play."

"Witch Doctor Mobu Sir, I, I um, I got lost." The boy hung his head in shame. Raven was surprised to hear Garfield speak the language in return.

"Are you hurt?" The man spoke kindly. Garfield nodded, and pointed to his shoulder. Mobu nodded and moved closer to get a better look at the wound. Out of the bite marks, streaks of green spread across his skin. The old man recoiled in fear as he recognized the disease, muttering what seemed like prayers.

"What attacked you, child?" He asked very seriously.

"A green monkey, Sir," Garfield whimpered.

"I knew it," The man exclaimed. "I should do it right now to prevent your suffering and save any you may infect, but such is not my authority. I shall take you to the King," the man said cryptically, and then he began to walk away. Garfield just stood there for a moment, pondering what Mobu had just said. He was going to die, even though he had already been found? How was that fair? Mobu was almost out of sight, so Garfield ran to catch up, accidentally startling the old man.

"Stay away from me, kufa mtu." (Meaning dead man in Swahili) "You are of sickness, of the Sakutia!" The man said with obvious fear. Garfield's head drooped and he trailed silently behind him, until suddenly he cried out as a seizure took control of his muscles. The witch doctor reacted swiftly, putting his staff in between himself and the boy until the seizure stopped.

"We must hurry if we are to get you to King Tawaba before nightfall."

When they reached the village, sunset was an hour or two away and all of the children were busy playing while the adults had either finished their work for the day, or were cooking supper. By now there was a large green spot on Garfield's arm, and the villagers began to whisper among themselves. One of the boys that were playing ran down the path in front of them shouting "Sakutia! Sakutia!"

_If Garfield had his enhanced hearing at this time he could have heard what they were saying, though I doubt he would want to judging by the way Mobu reacted when he saw that Garfield was infected with Sakutia. I'm guessing that this is how he turns green._

They had reached the center of the village where a hut larger than the rest stood. A large man almost as big as Cyborg stepped out. He was adorned in similar dress to the rest of the villagers, which was almost nothing, as well as several necklaces and a large headdress.

"Mobu, what is the meaning of this?" The man spoke on a deep, booming voice that sounded almost like thunder.

"My King, I have discovered the Logan's child in the jungle and he has been infected with the Sakutia!" The King's stern face relaxed at the mention of the Logans but quickly shifted to worry at the word Sakutia. He gestured kindly to the boy.

"Come into my hut little one, for we have much to discuss." Garfield obediently went into the hut, face downcast. The King turned back to the witch doctor and scolded, "Mobu! Must you make a big show of this in front the entire tribe? The boy is scared out of his mind and you paraded him in front of everyone like an animal!"

"But my King-"

"Enough! Bring me the Logans, for I have much desire to speak with them." The old man huffed before leaving without another word. King Tawaba sighs and shakes his head before entering his home. Inside Garfield was slumped on the floor holding back tears.

"I didn't mean to get bitten, honest," he sniffed. The King smiled warmly before speaking.

"I know child, no one ever does." He kneeled down on one knee and his massive hand reached with unbecoming gentleness to lift the boy's chin. "Tell me what happened."

"Garfield! Garfield!" Raven heard his mother's voice call out. Raven didn't have to be an empath to know the poor woman was terrified. She strode into the room, followed swiftly by Mark. Garfield jumped up and into his parent's waiting arms.

"I was so scared Mommy! The monkey, it- he," Garfield reverted to English, his native language. The boy burst into tears along with his mother. Mark just stood there with his family in his arms trying to put on a brave face, though a few tears got past his eyelids and slid down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Gar. It's my fault this happened to you. I should have let your mother go with you."

"Mark, please," the grief stricken woman began. "If anything it was my fault. I let him go even though I thought one of us should go with him."

_They're so much like Garfield, he's always taking the blame for things even when it isn't his fault._

**_"They are his parents," _**The Beast murmured, or at least that's what it sounded like. Raven realized that she was still petting the Beast and surprisingly, she didn't mind one bit.

"No it's not! I'm the one who ran off the trail to chase a toad! And I broke Daddy's beaker." Marie held him close and lovingly shushed him while stroking his hair.

"I do hate to interrupt, my friends, but it is no one's fault but the monkeys," the King spoke wisely (in Swahili).

"Oh, King Tawaba it is hardly fair for us to be here right now," Mark said when he realized that they were not alone. "I know the reason we came here is because we were trying to save your-"

"Say no more, my friend. You both did everything you could to save Abebe, and I am forever in your debt for trying to save my child." A tear rolled down the large man's cheek. "I will do whatever I can to help you in this time, for that is what friendship is for."

"Thank you so much, King Tawaba," Marie said between sobs. The two men embraced in a brotherly hug. It was strange to see, Mark's head was only up to the King's chest, and Mark was not exactly a short man.

"Marie, we must get to work if we are to save him. We only have a week before the disease-" He paused, choking back a sob. "Well, you know."

"You're right." The heartbroken mother wiped her eyes. "King Tawaba, if it isn't too much to ask, would you come with us back to our hut."

"Of course, I shall leave my oldest son in charge and prepare the tribe so that I can attend Garfield as best as I can. I will meet you there."

"Thank you so much," she said as she picked up her son so they could head out.

"Let's go." Mark had a look of determination and the tone of his voice matched it perfectly. And with that they left.

Garfield awoke to find himself back in the house he lived in with his parents in Africa. He looked around to see his parents working furiously in the other room.

"Ah, Garfield. You are awake." Garfield turned to see King Tawaba sitting on the floor cross-legged next to his bed. The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"King Tawaba, what are you doing here?" The boy coughed.

"I am here to take care of you while your parents work."

"Whataretheydoing?AmIallbetternow?Canyoutellmeastory?Maybewecould-"

"Whoa whoa, one question at a time please!" The large man laughed, shaking the entire room. Garfield took a deep breath.

"What are they doing?"

"They are trying to save your life. That monkey that bit you was infected with Sakutia. Do you know what that is?" The King was looking very serious now.

"The Green Fever." He whispered in English. Switching back to Swahili, he asked "Am I going to be ok?"

"I do not know, child. I do not know." King Tawaba sighed, and then smiled at the boy. "You said something about wanting to hear a story, yes?" Garfield's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. The kind king's smile widened, and he began "Many moons ago, when the heavens were still young..."

"Garfield, Garfield. Wake up baby." Marie stroked his hair as he groggily awoke. He was starting to look sicker, and most of his arm was green by now.

"Mommy? Where am I?"

"You're in your bed, silly," She said with a sad smile. "Look, I know how much you hate needles, but I need to take some blood samples so that your father and I can help you get better." He nodded.

"Ok, Mommy." Marie took out a syringe.

"Now look away, it always helped me when I was little." The little boy's eyes widened.

"You mean you use to be afraid of needles, too?" He said with awe. "But you are so brave and fearless!"

"No, there are many things that I am afraid of. You however, are quite fearless," she said, holding up the syringe filled with blood.

"Whoa! Mom, you must be a magic woman!" He said with surprise looking down at the now bandaged arm.

"I wish I was, sweety," she said woefully.

_It's not as great as you think it is,_ the empath remarked. Raven couldn't help but like Garfield's parents, they were just as kind as he is, and he was a lot like the both of them. Mark was very determined but seemed to try to make time for his family and enjoy himself. Marie seemed a little more laid back, but always seemed to put others before herself. _"I see a lot of what I love about Garfield comes from the example his parents set. I wonder where they are now."_

"Mark! We're running out of time! We only have three days and the serum is untested! Who knows what it will do to him!"

"You think I want to stick him with an untested serum? I'm just as weary about this as you are! But Garfield is sick, and this is our only chance to save him! Would you rather we sit by his bed and hold his hand until he dies while we could have saved him? That would destroy us. At least we'll know we did _everything_ we could!"

"I know, it's just that… you're right, I know. I'm just so scared Mark. We had so much trouble trying to have him, and now he's dying. I just feel so powerless." He held his wife tightly, both with tears in their eyes.

"I know, baby. I know."

"Don't cry Mommy and Daddy. It's going to be ok, I promise!" Garfield said from his bed. Both his parents looked up to see an awake Garfield and rushed over to tend to him. King Tawaba was sleeping soundly in a chair the couple had set out for him.

"Garfield, I'm so sorry. Did we wake you?" Marie asked her only son, whose skin had changed colors and only patches of his once creamy skin remained.

"No, I had a bad dream, but it's ok now. I want to be fearless like you are." Both of his parents gave him a curious look. The child pointed to the serum in the other room on the table. "I'm not afraid; things can't get any worse than death, right Daddy?" His father let loose a smile that Raven recognized as a 'Beast Boy smile'.

"You're right Gar. You are being very brave, you know." He said before going to grab the serum. Marie woke up the King while Mark was gone.

"King Tawaba," she said as she shook him softly.

"Ah, I am awake. Just merely resting my eyes, friend. If you don't mind, I would like to stay and be with you in case he does not make it, just as you and your husband were in my time of need."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, friend." Just then Mark came back with the serum.

"Ok, we need to be one hundred percent sure we want to do this. Marie?"

"We should do it. Garfield, baby, do you want to do this?"

"Will it make me better?"

"Maybe, we don't know."

"And there's no other way?"

"Not that we know of." There was a long pause as everyone awaited his answer.

"Let's do this." He tried to get out of bed but almost fell; his mother caught him before he hit the ground.

"Gar, are you ok?" His parents asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I just don't think I can walk," he said, sounding ashamed. His father ruffled his hair and took him from his mother, carrying him over to a table in the other room. He undid the cap of the syringe.

"Chances are this will hurt a little."

"Don't worry; I'm not afraid of needles anymore. Right Mommy?" His mother gave a small laugh.

"Ready?" Mark asked his son.

"Set," his son replied, smirking.

"Go!" they said in unison, and Garfield closed his eyes. Mark plunged the needle into Garfield's arm and the boy inhaled sharply from the pain, then nothing.

"..." No one spoke a word, everyone waiting to see if he would be ok. Garfield opened his eyes.

"Well, that wasn't so ha-AH!" Suddenly Garfield began another seizure, though this one seemed different. Before, the seizures would strike and his green complexion would grow a little. He would tense up and occasionally shake, but that was it. This time the green spread rapidly, covering his remaining peachy white skin, and he was screaming out in pain the whole time, shaking violently and uncontrollably. His eyes turned green, followed by his hair.

"MARK! What's going on?" Marie shouted at him.

"I don't know!"

Then the horrified parents watched the boy's once round ears enlarge, painfully, and become pointed. Through his cries of pain they could see his canine teeth grow into sharp fangs, and his clenched fists started bleeding. They could see on his thumb that there, where there use to be a fingernail, is now a claw instead. The three adults were too stunned to move, until he curled up into the fetal position where the cries of pain seemed to increase.

"Mark, get a sedative! King Tawaba, help me hold him down before he hurts himself!" she said with authority, but her voice shook betraying her true feelings. King Tawaba did not know what she had said, since she had said it in English. Marie had begun to restrain her shaking son, and when she realized that the King had yet to move she repeated in Swahili.

Mark returned with a tranquilizer dart.

"You are not sticking _that _into _my_ son," she spat.

"It's all we've got, Marie!" He shouted as he stuck it onto his son's green arm. The boy began to calm down. His eyelids were half closed and the last thing he heard was his mother.

"What have we done?"

*******BBxRae*******

ANness- So here it is! I'm so sorry for the wait, but if I could help it I would. And chances are the next chapter will take a while to complete too, but as I said in the AN once summer comes I'll be able to write lots and lots.

Sorry for the extreme length of this one, the ideas just wouldn't stop flowing. I hope it makes up for my tardiness.

A couple things I realized after rereading this chapter is that I accidentally made a coinkidink. I wrote about what BB's powers were and how he got them all in one chapter. Can we just pretend I did that on purpose?

I'm going to guess everyone is wondering what all I'm going to put in these two's past. I originally planned this to be a BB's past story, so I have a lot more ideas for him and he's pretty much covered. Raven however, I'm having a little trouble with ideas. I know the general direction I want to go, but a lot of the details I have no clue about. My Ideas for Raven pale in comparison to my ideas for Beast Boy. If you guys have any ideas I would love the help, I just don't want Raven's story to be overshadowed by Beast Boy's too much.

FYI In my mind's eye I'm imagining that King Tawaba is Michael Clarke Duncan, best known for his role in the Green Mile- which I do not own btw. If you don't know who he is look him up and you'll understand.

Last, but not least (unless you're one of those people that hate to review), I would like to say that I am a little saddened by the lack of reviews on the last few chapters. Granted the last one was technically an AN but still. I appreciate reviews a lot and do my best to reply to every one I get. Practically all of the reviews are positive (some are extremely positive and they leave me feeling very happy), so I must be doing something right. They really do help motivate me to keep writing, even though my primary goal is to empty my head of ideas regardless whether or not anyone reads them. I thank all of you who have reviewed and I hope I hear more from you! Thank you all for reading my humble little story, please review!


End file.
